


Hatchling

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Abby meets her hero.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's Challenge 707 “Star Struck”

“I'd say this was a Camarasaurus egg, wouldn't you agree, Miss Maitland?”

Abby nodded, eyes wide.

“I've never seen one in such a pristine condition before..." The egg started to rock and then began to crack.

Abby looked between the man next to her and the egg and tried to remember how to talk.

“Is that hatching?”

“Um, yes?” Abby squeaked.

Jenny came over with a clipboard. "I'm sorry Mr Attenborough, but I really must insist you sign the Official Secrets Act."

Abby finally found her voice. "You could help me find its mother?"

"I'd be simply delighted," he replied.  



End file.
